


Not Even Halfway There

by BloodStainsBlue



Series: Terra and Ven's college sex adventures [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And maybe Ven does too, But Terra's got it bad, Don't Try This At Home, For so many reasons, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Terra's a senior, Ven's a freshman, car blowjobs, maybe I do, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodStainsBlue/pseuds/BloodStainsBlue
Summary: At this point in their friendship, Ven’s exhibitionist streak was indisputable. Terra had thought that perhaps their first encounter had been a fluke, but he’d quickly discovered that, no, Ven just made a habit of doing things like that. And maybe Terra should have been more disapproving or discouraging, but he quickly discovered that that would be quite hypocritical of him.





	

            For the seventh time of the twenty-minute car ride, Terra slapped Ven’s hand off of his knee. “Ven, please, I’m trying to drive,” Terra groaned, his knuckles white where they gripped the steering wheel in front of him, a furrow between his eyebrows as he forced himself to keep his eyes on the road and away from his younger companion.

            It was a three-day weekend, and the sun was beaming down on everything it could, causing almost everyone on their campus to spend their day in a sedentary slump.

            Not Ven and Terra, however. Terra offered to take his newest friend and maybe-boyfriend to a nearby lakeside to swim and relax.

            They weren’t even halfway there before Ven seemed to decide that a twenty-minute drive was too long, much less an hour one. “But I’m bored!” he whined, his feet on the dashboard and his shirt tossed somewhere in the backseat, discarded earlier in the drive.

            “Then find a way to entertain yourself that won’t get us killed,” Terra sighed, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel along to the beat of the song coming from the radio.

            “That’s pretty hard when you have this old-person music playing—”

            “Hey, you’re never too young to appreciate Ritchie Valens,” Terra responded, finally shooting the blonde next to him with a pointed look, one eyebrow raised over the other.

            “Just because you’re a senior doesn’t mean you have to be pretentious, you know,” Ven teased, a lighthearted smirk gracing his features. “You can listen to normal-person music.”

            “You mean stupid music?”

            “Did you just call me stupid?” Ven huffed, puffing his cheeks out in annoyance, reminiscent of a pouty child.

            “Well, if the shoe fits…” Terra shrugged, smirking when Ven fell silent for a moment.

            The upbeat dance song switched to a slow love-song, an old Connie Francis tune. Ven groaned and thumped his head back against the headrest of the car. “Terra, you’re killing me,” he whined.

            “You can change the music,” Terra responded, his tone suggesting obviousness.

            “That would be rude.”

            “And you’ve been so polite for this whole trip,” Terra shot back, meeting Ven’s eyes for a moment before returning his sights back to the road.

            It fell silent again, and Terra thought maybe Ven had finally managed to settle down or perhaps decided to take a nap, but a soft groan broke Terra away from that conclusion.

            Terra glanced over at Ven and almost choked on the air in his throat at the sight that greeted him.

            At this point in their friendship, Ven’s exhibitionist streak was indisputable. Terra had thought that perhaps their first encounter had been a fluke, but he’d quickly discovered that, no, Ven just made a habit of doing things like that. And maybe Terra should have been more disapproving or discouraging, but he quickly discovered that that would be quite hypocritical of him.

            “It’s broad daylight, you’re gonna get us arrested!” Terra whisper-shouted, despite the fact that there was no one else in the car to overhear them.

            “We haven’t passed a cop once this whole trip. And anyways, no one’s gonna see,” he responded with a smirk. He’d slid his shorts down to sit around his thighs, and (of course) he’d gone commando _again._ Terra had begun to wonder if perhaps his friend was allergic to underwear, or maybe he just lived to torture him.

            His fingers had only brushed across his cock, half-hard seemingly just from the thrill of being out in a place it wasn’t supposed to be. No, Terra knew exactly what Ven was skipping to, and it should have pissed him off that Ven was doing this to get his attention, he knew he was, because there was no way he skipped touching his cock when he played with himself alone. No, instead, Ven let his fingers brush against his hole, shivering at the light touch and smirking at Terra, who’s grip on the wheel had tightened considerably as he kept glancing from his friend to the road.

            “You’re gonna make me ram into a tree,” Terra tried again, wondering if maybe the thread of death would be enough to get his friend to restrain himself, but instead the blonde devil leaned forward, reaching into the glove compartment and pulling out a small packet of lube (and yes, they fucked in Terra’s car enough that they stashed condoms and lube in the glove compartment, bite him).

            “Hey, no one’s telling you to watch. You could ignore me… or just be a better driver,” Ven purred, slicking up three of his fingers with a smirk. He locked his eyes onto Terra’s as he brought his hand down, sliding in first one finger, then two, then three in quick succession, moaning and throwing his head back, his bottom lip sucked in between his teeth.

            Terra tried to look only at the road ahead, get lost in the music that played on the radio, but Ven seemed to take the lack of eyes on him as an invitation to get louder, letting out showy moans as he moved his fingers in and out of himself, his other hand lightly pinching and teasing one of his nipples.

            Ven gasped loudly and Terra saw him arch his back out of the corner of his eye, and so the older male finally gave in and looked back at him. He must have hit his prostate. “Having fun?” Terra asked, trying to sound casual, but his voice betrayed him, coming out an octave deeper and lacking the normal amount of oxygen.

            “Yeah, but… it’s not as good as when you do it,” Ven whispered, rolling his nipple between his fingers as he massaged his prostate. “Your fingers are longer… thicker… you can fill me up so much better… I can cum just from your fingers being inside of me…” Terra gulped as he gripped the steering wheel even tighter, cursing under his breath.

            Terra knew he shouldn’t be playing along—even though his dick was straining in his shorts, he knew the right thing to do would be to ignore his friend, or tell him to stop, but— “Are you thinking of me right now?”

            “Of course I am… thinking of how you’re gonna tear my ass up later for this—” Ven began to chuckle, but it was cut off by a soft mewl, his back arching as his orgasm hit him, his cum shooting out onto his bare stomach, mixing with the sweat that already rested on his skin.

            He panted and slid his fingers out slowly, shivering at the sudden emptiness to his stretched-out hole.

            “Don’t get too comfortable. Get over here, now,” Terra ordered, lifting one of his hands up off of the steering wheel.

            Ven didn’t need to be told twice. He righted himself in his seat and unbuckled his seatbelt, thankful that the car was an automatic as he leaned over, occupying the space between his seat and Terra’s as he effortlessly pulled his cock out of his loose gym shorts.

            “And here I thought you were trying to be a good-influence on me,” Ven purred, smirking when Terra’s hand lightly rested on the back of his head.

            “This is your fault. Just go fast before I get us both killed,” Terra groaned, sighing in relief when Ven finally relented and wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock, not bothering to tease this time. He set up a simple rhythm, bobbing his head up and down over his lap, two fingers wrapping around the base to keep it steady.

            Terra kept one hand resting on the wheel, keeping his eyes focused on the road, as much as he wanted to watch Ven do his work. The younger male was good, and Terra was proud to say that he’d definitely helped a lot himself—not that he could take _all_ of the credit, of course, but he could take enough.

            His other hand had threaded his fingers through Ven’s spikes, lightly massaging his scalp while the younger male sucked, working his tongue around the thick length in his mouth. He’d stopped bobbing his head about a minute ago, Terra noted, when the song had changed from something with a pulse to a much slower piece, a male chorus waxing poetic about the “treasure of love”.

            Ven pulled off for a moment, panting softly and licking his lips. “Close?” he asked, leaning down and sucking his tip gently, not balking at the taste of precum that hit his tongue.

            “Yeah… almost there,” Terra assured the younger male. He lightly tugged the strands on the back of the younger male’s head.

            Ven let out a soft groan of pleasure and whispered, “Shame… I’m not done yet…” He went back down anyway, swallowing down the length of the elder male’s cock and going back to sucking in full force and bobbing his head eagerly.

            Terra groaned softly and leaned back in his seat, resisting the urge to throw his head back or shut his eyes. He kept his eyes on the road, his one hand on the wheel steady by sheer force-of-will, struggling to stay aware and keep the speed the same, stay their course.

            Soon enough, Terra groaned as his orgasm hit him, and Ven forced himself down, sucking him through it and swallowing every drop as it was released.

            He pulled off once Terra had finished, resting his head on his lap lightly. “You just gonna stay there?” Terra asked, tucking himself back in before he brought his hand back down, gently petting the younger male’s head.

            “Yeah… I like it here,” Ven whispered, his eyes falling closed and his breathing evening out as he relaxed into Terra’s touch. “Wake me up when we get to the lake, ‘kay?”

            “‘Kay,” Terra responded, a light smile on his face as he came down from his orgasmic high. He rolled his eyes as he listened to Ven’s light snoring on his lap, content with his place and musing on how screwed he was.

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel that no one asked for. You're welcome. It's snowy and cold here and so I wanted to write about heat and that somehow turned into this. I dunno, guys. I might add more to this, but don't expect anything? It probably won't happen.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comment, kudos, say hi. Say hi on tumblr @bloodstainsblue.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


End file.
